


Experimental Prototype No. 63

by NyteLyte282



Category: Futurama
Genre: Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Genderbending, F/F, Fake Science, First Time, Genderbend, Genderbending, Genderswap, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mad Science, Magic Cock, Male to Female, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rule 63, Science Fiction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyteLyte282/pseuds/NyteLyte282
Summary: After Amy and Leela have recovered from taking an alien substance their minds have become altered and find themselves thinking sexual thoughts about each other and other women in general.
Relationships: Heather Neptunian, Philip J. Fry/Turanga Leela, Turanga Leela/Amy Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I just want to let it be known this is quite literally my first fanfic ever. Don’t worry you’ll understand the name and contents of the story by the tags above soon enough, if I manage to finish this story that is.  
[Disclaimer] I do not own Futurama or any other works from Matt Groening. Not that I thinks it’s necessary, I mean I’m pretty damn sure you know that I’m not Matt Groening and I’m sure that he has better things to do than post fanfics of his own shows. He’s probably busy with Disenchantment.  
The story takes place shortly after S7E6 The Butterjunk Effect, where Amy and Leela were taking Nectar. After removing the traces of the addiction from their systems it still has some lingering effects from having taken an alien substance not meant for human beings.

On this dreary and miserable night Leela lay awake staring at the ceiling sleeplessly trying to calm her own mind. Fry wasn't with her this night. Both he and Bender were out involved in something shady. Or at least whenever Bender is concerned that is the case.  
Something to do with opening a restaurant for some overly rich alien just so they could offer up Zoidberg as the main course, not that Fry was aware that was the case. His naivete was a part of his charm. But lately she’d felt like felt like something was off about herself. All since a week ago when she and Amy had finally kicked their dependency on the Nectar, she noticed she was not as she was before. Something had changed.  
Perhaps some lingering effect of the drug, either way she had noticed herself when in the public showers at work after a long day at Planet Express, she was remaining a little longer whenever Amy was showering. And she was sure Amy had caught her watching once or twice. But also that Amy had glanced at her? And a few times she was almost certain she’d seen Amy spend just a bit more time soaping herself clean in her more intimate areas. Drawing out the experience when she knew Leela was watching.  
But that’s crazy! Amy didn’t feel that way about her. Both she and Amy were in a relationship. And quite happy! What the hell was going on? But if she was feeling this way on account of the Nectar then it seemed highly likely that maybe... so was Amy.  
Fine, she would ask Amy herself and see if she was noticing anything going on, and maybe then speak to the Professor and see what he could tell them. That is if it was not only her feeling off.  
Her eyes fell to the Calendar hanging on the wall, the very same one that many of the female employees of Planet Express had posed for. The month it was left on was March, and posing from within a cryo-tube prop was the female version of Fry pressing her breasts against the glass. Fuck he was hot as a chick.  
It had been left on this month for the better half of a year. She was certain Fry had pleasured himself to it. She was also certain it could be construed as narcissistic, but to be fair he was really hot as a chick.  
The longer she stared the more the image burned itself into her mind, and she hadn’t even notice her own arousal. The beautiful shape of her hips in the red bikini bottoms partially see through from the water she had been drenched in before entering. Fuck she was hot! She absentmindedly started biting her lower lip.  
Her right hand snaked down between her own legs and slipped passed her underwear and began rubbing herself imagining what it would be like to have that redheaded models body with her at that exact moment.  
Leela left was now beneath her tank top and she began circling a finger around her nipple eliciting a moan from herself. She found herself picturing herself kissing that beautiful neck, as pale as milk and the taste of her skin under Leela’s tongue was enthralling.  
Mmmmm! She pictured her hands behind the redhead models back and pulling the strings of her bikini top freeing those luscious breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth rolling her tongue over the beautiful pink nub until she just couldn’t take anymore.  
All the while, a free hand moving down the stomach and creeping down. Further and further, down to the only article she was still wearing. Her fingers past the belly button and now so close to her prize. Her fingers find the edge of the fabric and she barely gets her fingers past before--  
She lets out a loud and almost guttural groan as she orgasms. Leela feels despondent at having finished before she had even gotten to the best part of her own mental fantasy.  
She pulled her hand free of her own waistband and stared at her hand now slick with her own fluid. Apparently it was not only Amy these thoughts of hers were concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving early to work the next day, Leela found her boyfriend asleep face down on the table that played centre stage to their lives. He was wearing a tuxedo and had the same distinct and foul odour of Zoidberg. She shook his shoulder rousing him from his rest. He lifted his head and stared wearily at his surroundings.  
“Leela? Sorry for the late night.”  
She shook her head “Don’t worry about it. So what the hell happened last night? And why do you stink like Zoidberg? And--” She took a few sniffs of his clothing. “And what the hell is that other thing? It’s like butter and garlic and I’m not sure what.”  
“Bender needed me to give Zoidberg a bath in this big pot of herbs stuff. Anyway he kept getting out so he could steal the food we were using for ingredients.”  
“Fry my friend!” Echoed the call of the loud mouthed Crustacean. “I just wanted to thank you and the Row-bit for feeding me all those sticks of butter.” He then followed this with the smacking sound of the tendrils he always made when thinking of food. Which always sent chills down everyone’s spine. “And the wonderful bath too. I’ve not smelled so wonderful in ages. Not since I fell into tank at the local sewage treatment plant.”  
“So what else happned?” Leela asked.  
“Well this guy Bender was feeding requested an appetizer of lobsters.”  
“So he wanted an appetizer of lobsters when he was going to be eating a giant lobster?” It was strange but far from the weirdest thing she’d heard “Okay continue.”  
“Anyway it turns out his entire species is allergic shellfish.”  
“How could he not know that?”  
“I don’t know. All I know is it turned into a very long night at the hospital. We were going to sell remaining lobsters we caught but Zoidberg got to them.” He said sternly directing his gaze to the disgusting creature.  
“How can you and the Robut expect to run a restaurant when you aren’t willing to feed your food critic?”  
“For the last time you aren’t a food critic. And occasionally saying ‘this is nice’ while gorging on food doesn’t make you one either!”  
“But I made notes.” Zoidberg pulled out a note pad from his coat and showed the page to him. ‘Three tin cans, a cluster of eggshells, five apple cores, and a half empty bag of dog biscuits.’  
“These don’t have anything to do with the food you ate last night. It’s just a shopping list of what you get from the trash cans.”  
“Fine! Good luck having your pal Zoidberg write any good reviews for you. Now I’m off to appraise another of the local eateries.” He then side waddled his way into the staff kitchen, as he disappeared out of view there was the distinctive sound of garbage clattering to the ground and that awful slurping sound he always made echoing off the walls.  
“I’m gonna take a shower.” Fry stood up and arched his back letting out a series of cracks. He leaned forward to kiss Leela on the lips but at the last second she turned her head so it hit her cheek. Fry felt a little dejected as it had become the most recent thing he expected from her. They hadn’t had sex for a while either. He felt as though he had done something to upset her but he was unsure as to what it could possibly be.  
He continued down the hall and into the showers. Leela began her newest ritual of chastising herself for what she had done. ‘Damn it Leela, he loves you! And you love him.... Don’t you? You know you do or you wouldn’t feel like shit right now.’  
She collapses into the seat sinking low into it until her head was level with the table. ‘What the hell is wrong with me?’  
“Shleesh! Fine see if I care!” Amy shouted “Tah ma de ni!” She entered closing her phone. “Jerk! Hey Leela.”  
The purple haired Cyclops shot to attention seeing her. “Oh hey, is everything alright?”  
“Oh, the phone call? Not really, Kiff says he can’t make it to any of our date nights this month because he’s on assignment in some crap hole of a solar system. He decided to take the extra shifts without consulting me. I mean we’re dating each other! How is it that my thoughts and feelings don’t seem to come to mind when he does that. I mean doesn’t he care?!” Leela could tell she was practically on the verge of tears.  
“Oh Amy” Leela opened her arms offering a hug which she gladly took.  
“I swear it’s like he doesn’t even give a damn about me.”  
“I’m sure he does sweetheart.” ‘Sweetheart? In all the time I’ve known Amy I’ve never said that to her! Hell I’ve never said it ever!’  
“Well it’s too bad, we’re breaking up.”  
For a moment Leela felt a small leap of joy surge through her. ‘What’s wrong with you? She’s your friend.’ The hug deepened only a little bit but Leela felt like they both made the conscious decision. Leela could not help but feel content in the situation. Her friend was hurting but this feeling of having her so close, feeling the softness of their breast pressed together, and the warmth. She nuzzled her nose into the other woman’s hair and inhaled her scent. ‘Oh shit! What did I just do?!’  
“Good news everyone!” The two of them suddenly sprung back from one another each wearing an expression of guilt. The Professor entered wearing his regular look of fresh out of bed clothing.  
“We’ve got a delivery for you, to Amazonia.”  
“Great” Leela began nervously pushing hair from her ear trying to seem innocent of any wrong doing “I’ll-- I’ll just tell Fry to hurry up out of the showers and we can get going.”  
“Oh I’m afraid not. The entire colony are having a basket tournament, and they don’t want any men ruining the atmosphere with any sports talk, or jokes about how the female players conduct the game. So it’ll just be you and Amy.”  
“Well why can’t the guys stay on the ship?” She really wanted an excuse to not be alone with Amy. But at the same time she didn’t.  
“What?! I’m not paying them to stay on the ship and do nothing. No, it’s not a very big delivery and no one has ever stolen a ship there. Not because of low crime rates but because none of the Amazonians can actually fly a ship so it’s all rather a moot point. Now off you go.”  
‘Damn it, I can’t be alone with Amy. I can’t trust myself around her.’ She thought.  
“Okay, fine I’ll just pack to lunches and we’ll be off.” Leela walk into the staff kitchen seeing the floor covered in trash. “Damn it Zoidberg!”

Notes  
Just so you know these translations were done by Google Translate and were redone afterward with the thought of correct pronunciation rather than the proper spelling, so if there are any misgivings you know why they are presented in this manner. But as some fans might know Amy uses a mix of Chinese, Japanese, and Cantonese words or so I’ve heard. So I decided to stick with Chinese.

Tah ma dee nee = Fuck you


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting by the computer console Amy watched Leela intently and found her thoughts wander yet again. The way her hair falls onto her strong shoulders. Those finely muscled arms of hers, she recalls the image now of her in the shower and caught sight of her chiselled abdomen. She recalled the spray of the water and the droplets that clung to her stomach as she scrubbed herself clean.  
Amy began rubbing her legs together smiling secretly to herself as she continued to think of the captain.  
“Amy!” She snapped back from her fantasy returned to reality.  
“Um, yeah?”  
“Amy, I asked you to buckle up. I don’t want you flying around the cockpit while we try to land.”  
“Oh, yeah sorry” She buckled herself in quickly feeling a little embarrassed.  
The landing went better than last time. Considering Zap Brannigan managed to crash a restaurant doing it. The atmosphere seemed a little livelier than last time. They still didn’t really smile they just seemed a bit less apathetic and grumpy. And the cargo as it turned out was a crate of foam fingers and hats with straws used for slurping whatever drinks they held.  
“We thank you for arriving just in time, the crowds are getting out very excited.” Both Amy and Leela glanced from the tall giantess to the stands only seeing a few of them waving flags with only an ounce of enthusiasm. Leela had seen more energy at a wake.  
“Yeah, they sure seem animated.”  
“You two want stick round for after party. It get pretty wild.”  
“Nah thanks, we’ve got a long trip back.”  
“Okay, suit self. Go Wild Flowers!” She called pumped a fist into the air, in response the others nearby let out a call lacking in any kind of real emotion.  
Leela found it odd that this sporting event could be anything close to celebration when there was hardly any cheering. But, to each their own.  
After grabbing a souvenir shirt for Fry they headed back to the ship and did a quick check before heading back. The ship took off without any issue and was passing flawlessly through several solar systems before the ship began to shake and the engine sputtering to a halt.  
“Oh what the hell?!”  
“Leela? I was looking through the fridge and I heard engine stop. What happened?”  
The cyclopean captain looked at the dials searching for an explanation. “Fuel, normal, temperature, normal, power... fuck it, the battery’s dead! Darn it, I told Bender to put it on recharge last night before he left. I swear, as soon as I get back I’m going to knock that head right off his damn metal shoulders.”  
“What about the life support? It’s not gonna shut off is it?”  
“No, it has a separate power supply.”  
“Can’t we use that?”  
“Afraid not, firstly not enough power for both, and second the engine requires a higher voltage to start.”  
“La shi!” Amy began to feel the temperature begin to climb “Hey is it getting hot in here?” Amy asked wiping the condensation from her brow.  
“It looks like we’re stuck in the gravitational pull of three suns.”  
“Are we going to get pulled into any?”  
“Hmm, no it looks like we’re far enough that it would take a couple of weeks before we’re in any real danger. But it’s going to get a lot hotter in here. It won’t kill us but it’s going to make things very uncomfortable until help arrives.”  
“Oh crap.”  
“I’ve activated the beacon so we should get a tow to the nearest refuel station in a while. Problem is the nearest one is about four hours away.”  
“Four hours? Guy-su da! I can’t wait that long.”  
“Well, we don’t have a choice. And unfortunately the air conditioner is still buggy and in need of repair. The crap keeps piling up.”

Notes:  
Here are the translations again.  
Lah shi = Shit  
Guy-su da= Damn


	4. Chapter 4

The first hour did not pass with ease, it had become so hot both Leela and Amy had stripped down to their underwear and were lying on the cold floor of the ship wiping the sweat away from their bows with a wet towel to cool themselves off.  
Amy glanced over at Leela and found herself once more admiring her colleagues form. The strong lines of her neck muscles leading down to her collar bone. ‘Oh God, she is beautiful. But how can I ever get her to see me?’ Her eyes travelled down to see Leela’s nipples poking through the fabric of her white tank top. And the combination of water and sweat had made them easily visible. Amy closed her legs together as she started the friction between her thighs. The sweat made it a bit slippery but the end result could still be achieved.  
“Oh geez, this heat is so unbearable right Ames?” Leela turned and caught sight of Amy snapping out of what appeared to be a daze. “Are you okay hun?”  
“Oh, yeah I just spaced out for a second. I’m okay really.” Amy shifted her legs worrying Leela would see any wet spot developing before she know it wasn’t just sweat but also her own womanly fluid. ‘Ask her damn it, ask her!’ Amy breathed in deeply trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach and decided now was the time to throw caution into the wind.  
“Um, Leela?”

******

  
She was certain she had seen Amy rubbing her thighs together only a moment ago. The heat must be making her hallucinate. ‘I wonder what it would actually be like... to sleep with another woman. To sleep with Amy. What am I thinking? Single or not there is no way she would want to--’  
“Um, Leela?”  
“Um, yeah Ames?”  
“Have you been... having any thoughts lately?”  
“Oh, well--” ‘Oh God she knows. Shit!’ Leela began panic, what was she going to say? “Depends, what kind of thoughts?”  
“Sex thoughts, like about... girls”  
“Oh, well--”  
“Because I’ve, ” ‘Holy crap, she’s gonna say it.’ “Well I’ve been having those kinds of thoughts.”  
“You mean since we stopped taking the Nectar?”  
“Yeah, since then. So you’ve been thinking about it too?”  
‘Well shit, it’s either now or never. What’re you afraid of?!’  
“Actually yes I have, I have been having sexual thoughts about women. Namely... you.” ‘Shit I’ve done it now. She’s probably going think I’m a complete perv.’  
The look of shock on Amy’s face made Leela think she had gone too far. She moved herself forward on her knees crawling as she looked directly at Leela staring into her eye as though seeing her for the first time. She moved closer until their faces were mere inches from one another. Once their lips had finally made contact, Leela felt a burst of butterflies in her stomach. ‘It’s happening, it’s finally happening’  
As their kiss deepened they moved closer to one another no longer bothered by the heat. Both surrendered to the secret urge they had both been fighting. Both finally giving in only to be snapped out of the wonder of their private moment by the sound of a loud metallic clunk and the ship shake for only a moment of some unknown source.  
“What the fuck was that!” The unison of their statement held also a tone of frustration.  
They stood up and heading to the front of the ship to investigate. And sure enough the cause of their interruption was a ship setting up the towing mechanism.  
“I thought you said they were four hours away?”  
“I did, I guess they had one on their way back.” ‘Damn it!’  
A woman in a space suit and a pair of blue oiled stained overalls over the top floated to the window. The internal speaker of her spacesuit sparked into life. “Okay ladies, we’ll have you back to the garage in only a little while. Just sit tight.” And with that she kicked herself off the tip of their ship back into her own vessel. The remaining occupants of the Planet Express felt a jolt of inertia as the ship began to move forward. Both Amy and Leela glanced at one another.  
“You know, it’s still gonna take four hours to get there.” Amy said with a mischievous smile. The two girls pounced on each other, lips locked onto one another’s. Hands began exploring the others flesh, Amy’s tongue licked the front of Leela’s lips and in response she opened her mouth and allowed the cute Asian access. Her smaller hands now cupping the Cyclops’s breast through her tank top as her fervour grew greater by the second.  
Leela was the first to break to kiss much to Amy’s dismay, only to have Leela to pull her by the hand towards the bunk beds. Now although only just big enough for one, Leela now lay onto of Amy pinning her to the bed as she began to take charge as the more aggressive lover. She sat up removing her own and Amy’s tank top and throwing half their whole clothing to the floor. Leela then began kissing the smaller womans neck and enjoying the scent of her beautiful skin as her other hand began working her pert nipples.  
‘God she’s fucking fantastic.’ Leela thought.  
Her mouth began to work down the neck, passed the collar bone until she was level with the hard little nub. She began to tease her by circling the areola with her lips barely touching her. She could feel Amy squirming so eager to feel the touch of the other woman’s mouth.  
“Please Leela, come on.” She pleaded.  
Amy was certain she felt the smirk of Leela’s mouth at her begging. Finally her tongue reached out and she began to circle it once more before she sucked it into her mouth, her tongue flicking and playing with it. Amy began panting unable to contain herself at the sensation. Leela then switched to the other while her hand toyed with the breast she had previously in her mouth.  
Leela relished the power she held over her. It so intoxicating the knowledge that she had such control over another woman, and she loved it! Her hand stopped toying with her breast and began to snake downward towards he most intimate place. Her fingers now slipping by the elastic and began tenderly massaging her pussy. She sank her fingers deeper as she got a good rhythm of the finger fucking she was giving.  
“Oh ta ma da shi da!” Hearing Amy in such ecstasy that she was speaking Chinese made Leela feel pretty damn proud of herself. ‘Well buckle up baby, I’m not done yet!’  
Leela removed her hand much to Amy’s protest, until she realized what Leela was doing. She sat herself up lifting the Amy’s legs and removing her underwear.  
“Oh shangdi shi-de.” Amy whispered. Leela smirked again loving this moment. She kneeled down her head hovering above Amy’s sex taking one last look at her lover with a hooded stare and licked her lips before going down on her co-worker.  
She began teasing her pussy lips with her tongue causing Amy to buck wildly her fingers gripping Leela’s hair her body thrashing with wave after wave of sensation. Amy had never actually done anything like this with a woman, she had made out with them sure that that was usually just drunk fun, nothing else. But this, this was fucking epic! How had she never done this before now.  
Amy pulled away leaving Leela confused. “Is something wrong?”  
“Yes, you haven’t had any attention yet.” She smiled giving Leela one last kiss before removing Leela’s top and throwing it to the ground, and Leela’s underwear along with it. Both were now naked and glowing from sweat. Then Amy pushed Leela to her back and turned herself the other way. Now Leela knew what she was doing.  
“Just do what I do to you, and we’ll both have lots of fun.” Amy set about teasing Leela’s lips like she had done. Payback was a bitch. She smiled. But Leela didn’t lay back and enjoy the attention; she followed she tried another tactic giving her more consideration than before. She used every trick she knew would work on herself. She fucked and sucked on her womanhood like her life depended on it.  
It was then the purple haired captain began working both her tongue and fingers at the same time, truly driving her Asian lover wild. Leela’s insanely talented tongue both licking and probing her inner walls while her fingers followed suit. It was more than Amy could take.  
“Oh ta ma da shi da!” She cried one last time at the top of her lungs as she orgasmed harder than she ever had before with Leela following only a fraction of second later. Their entire bodies felt as though they was experiencing the most brilliant and wonderful thing for the first time. Both were so out of breath they felt almost dazed from the effect unaware of anything outside of one another.  
Leela crawled her way up t be face to face with Amy sharing another passionate kiss. Amy was completely aware of everything now, from the scent of Leela’s sweat to the taste of herself on the other woman’s mouth, as did Leela. It was truly bliss for the both of them. Finally, their minds content and calm they slept soundlessly for the next few hours. This was all good timing, seeing as how the air conditioner finally sprung to life thus returning the ships interior to a more acceptable temperature for its two occupants.

******

  
Leela opened her eye staring at the underside of the top bunk that had been decorated with doodles of Bender in a variety of fashions, along a few dollar signs here and the words ‘Bender Is Great!’ And then there was the one fiery mosaic of the Earth burning and an image of himself on top of the world shouting ‘Destroy all humans.’ Well that’s obviously an old one; he hasn’t wanted to do that for a while. His lifelong objective now is just acquisition wealth.  
It was then she realized Amy’s head was rested on her shoulder and she had fallen asleep while fondling her breasts.  
Not wanting to wake her she slowly eased herself from under her sleeping form. Which was especially hard seeing as their skin was just a little clingier due to their own sweat drying against each other.  
She wearily made her way into the galley and poured herself a cup of coffee to perk help wake herself up.  
It was then she heard banging on the top hatch. Leela wearily put her coffee down to check it out. After climbing the ladder which for once was more tiring than usual she turned the valve and pushed it open and practically blinded herself from the natural light. The silhouette stood before her waiting. It was then Leela realized she wasn’t currently dressed. ‘Ah shit!’  
The silhouette as it turned out was the female mechanic who had towed them. “Oh darlin’, I hope I didn’t catch you in the middle of something.” Leela quickly moved one of her hands to cover the top of her cleavage.  
“What’s going on Leela?!” Amy called. Then Leela realized how she must look, naked and smelling of sex and sweat after previously being seen in her underwear by this very same woman. ‘Ah fuck!’  
“Or in the middle of someone” the Mechanic quirked. Leela merely frowned at the humour. “I’ll just be inside waiting to settle the bill, you feel free to grab some clothes.”  
‘Fucking hilarious’ Leela thought ironically. She then retreated back down and was stopped by the sight of Amy standing nude before her.  
“Is everything ok--”her remaining syllables were muffled as Leela kissed her. By the time she pulled away Amy had forgotten what she was going to ask.  
“Come on let’s grab a shower.” She said pulling her by the hand. Not that Amy needing any convincing in showering with Leela.  
As soon as the water sprayed their bodies they were on each other once again. Lips locked and their wet breasts colliding and mashing together while the water streamed from the head of the shower.  
Leela pulled away grabbing Amy’s shoulders turning her around and pushing her to the wall. Her lips now at Amy’s ear smiling again at the power she held.  
“Ass out now” She complied although a little wary of her current attitude. A hand slapped her cheek but not too hard this was only playful. Her hand was now massaging her ass her fingernails grazing the skin only a little.’  
“So tell me, did you enjoy it as much as me?” She asked “What we did together?” She whispered now almost secretly but sexy at the same time.  
“Yeah, I did” her lovers hands then found her pussy again and the teasing began, her fingers moving up and down her lower lips causing her to shudder.  
“Do you want to feel it again?”  
“Yes”  
“Come on, where are your manners?”  
“Yes please.” she pleaded. And her pleading was rewarded as Leela finally inserted two fingers and began pumping into her while the other hand gripped her breast and toyed with it. Her nipple getting caught between her thumb and index finger getting pinched and rolled “Mmm yes.” she uttered.  
Her breathing became more laboured as Leela’s ministrations continued as Amy pressed her face against the cold tiles. Her voiced quivered as her speech became less clear as she enjoyed the bliss. The purple haired captain twisted her around to face her and looked deep into her eyes before descending to her knees.  
“Oh God yes!”  
Despite only having done this once Leela had become something of an expert at oral gratification after all the times of receiving. Amy laid one leg over her stooped shoulder as she continued to eat her out while she knelt on the shower floor. Amy ran her fingers through the older woman’s hair looking down at the utterly gorgeous sight.  
Leela’s continued the onslaught of Amy’s pussy lips assisted with her fingers as they piston motion of her fingers gliding in and out of her tight cunt. Amy felt the pressure building within in her. She was so fucking close.  
Glancing down one last time she saw Leela’s eye looking back up at her, the image was all it took as she screamed herself hoarse finally as the intense pleasure of her release exploded throughout her body. Her knees could no longer keep her standing as they turned to jelly. She sank to the ground kneeling with Leela tasting herself on her wonderfully talented lips.  
“Your turn” she whispered. Leela took another kiss before standing up and allowing Amy to begin lavishing her pussy with attention. Amy started kissing Leela’s inner thighs. She spread Leela’s lower lips with two fingers while she lightly ran her tongue along the edges.  
‘Still getting back at me for teasing’ Leela thought smiling to herself as Amy continued her delicate care.  
“Come on, what’re you waiting for?!”  
“Where are your manners?” her face was so close to her nether region she could feel her smirk.  
“Please”  
“Please what?” there’s that smirk again.  
“Please eat me out.” She said straining to keep herself together.  
“Good girl.” She pushed herself face first licking and sucking as her fingers dug into Leela’s ass. ‘Fuck she’s good!’  
The Cyclops rocked her hips enjoying the attention she was receiving. One hand gripped Amy’s hair while the other clutched her own breast moaning her approval. “Oh, fuck you’re good baby!”  
Amy apparently liked the approving remarks as she managed to find the strength to up her efforts, even rubbing Leela’s clit with her nose. When it came to eating pussy Amy was a fucking artist.  
Leela’s breath hitched as she came all over Amy’s face, which she licked and slurped with gusto.  
“Fuck me.” She said breathlessly as she slid her back down against the wall sitting with Amy. Leela reached up shitting off the water before crawling closer to press her lips against Amy’s once more. After spending another few minutes making out on the floor of the shower they finally made the decision to get up get dressed.  
They exited though the hatch at the top of the ship noticing the ship was being held up by a zero gravity rig. It was a common enough thing used by garages out in the middle of nowhere. Thankfully there was a staircase wheeled close to the ship for an easy exit. They descended to the ground looking up seeing the containment bubble that kept this small chunk of earth with the necessary oxygen. But that of course seemed to contrasted heavily to the building itself, made from bits and pieces of scrap metal and varying lengths of wood to help keep it together. They entered through the dingy little door seeing a blonde woman behind the register with a wall of knickknacks decorating the wall behind her. But to Leela and Amy it just looked like junk, but the owners would no doubt refer to it as Americana.  
“Oh hey there, glad ya’ll manage to make it in here.” Leela’s mind instantly went to the mechanic, no doubt mentioning her thoughts on why they were nude and smelled of sweat and sex “My wife did a quick diagnostic of yer ship ad says yer in need of a new neutron battery. Hope ye don’t mind but I took the libertay of ringin’ up the price fer ya’ll, we’ll even throw in the installation for free. How’s that sound?” she grinned waiting for a reply.  
“Yeah thanks, that’d be great.” Leela said eager to move on.  
“Hey Leela look, they’ve got t-shirts.” She glanced over seeing a rows of slogans and varying colours and sizes. The one Amy held read ‘Our Ship Broke Down and All I Got Was This Lousy T-shirt’. It was of course in pink and sleeveless and short enough would show off her stomach, it would suit her. ‘She did look cute in pink.’  
“Oh this one is so you Leela.” Leela was handed a red shirt with a much smaller slogan on it. ‘If You Can Read This, You’re Close Enough to Get Your Ass Kicked’ she couldn’t help but smile.  
“You love it don’t you?” Amy asked beaming almost childlike.  
“Yeah, I actually do.”  
“Great, I’ll get it for you.”  
“No you don’t have to.”  
“I know, but I want to.” Leela looked at her for what seemed like the first time, like the first time she was ever seeing this beautiful woman.  
‘God that smile, I can’t say no.’ Leela was used to this guilt of anyone giving her something, other peoples generosity made her feel uneasy. She wasn’t sure it was from being an orphan and having nothing or if it was just a part of her that had developed, or maybe something that was locked in her genes from her parents.  
“Oh my glosh, check out this cowgirl hat Leela! It looks super cute!”  
‘It’s not the only thing.’ Leela thought.  
“And these boots! I’m gonna see if they have them in your size, provided there’s enough material in the worlds to cover your feet.” She teased.  
And for once since she’d known Amy she smiled at her teasing and it actually felt nice. Leela responded by poking her tongue out childishly. To which Amy did the same.  
“I’m gonna check on the ship, back in a sec.” Leela smiled before leaving Amy to her mini shopping spree. She wanted to leave more just so Amy wouldn’t buy her anything else.  
Piling a small fortune of items and clothes onto the counter the cashier totalled up the items smiling as she saw the moment between the women.  
“You two seem very happy. You make a cute couple.”  
“Oh, we’re--” she took the second to think. “Well I don’t know we’re kinda--”  
“I see, still not sure what ye are yet. Hey we don’t judge around here, like I said I’m married to Shelly, and we’re also married to Marcy too.”  
“So you’re a polyamorist? Cool.”  
“Yeah three wives and I think we got a husband rattlin’ around somewhere. He was married to Marcy first so it was a package deal, but he’s a good cook and keeps the homestead clean so it’s not bad a bad arrangement.”  
“Wow, sounds like a pretty full life.”  
“You not wrong there.” She beamed collecting the funds from Amy.

******

  
The atmosphere of the ship was much livelier than it had been on the way back than the trip to Amazonia had been. The sexual tension was gone and replaced with actual conversation.  
“I mean spleesh, this guys hair was so oily kids could’ve used it as a slip and slide.” Amy relented into her patented snorting laughter that Leela had normally found irritating but now she found it so endearing and sweet.  
“He sounds like he was related to this guy I dated from Saturn. Geez he thought he was so slick he could get me to come up to his place after buying me a hot dog, and I’d only known him for like three minutes. And he hadn’t even told me his freaking name.” They fell into another uproar of laughter.  
“This is great just you and me shooting the breeze. You know?”  
“Yeah it is.” She found herself enjoying Amy’s company more and more.  
“Hey Ames, there’s something I feel like I need to talk about with you... about what I did.”  
“Leela y... you’re not ashamed of what we did are you? Because I loved it really.”  
“No no, it’s more how I acted. I guess what I’m saying is I’m sorry about how.... I don’t know aggressive I was.”  
“I didn’t have a problem with it really.”  
She felt happy hearing that. “Thanks Ames, I was just a little worried because it’s kind of the reason why so many guys seem to run for the hills. Not that I got the chance to get there with half of them. Most just can’t take dating a woman with one eye.”  
“Leela I don’t feel like that at all. I think your eye is the most beautiful one I’ve ever seem really.”  
“Thanks Ames, I just wanted to make sure it was said you know. There was this one time I thought this guy was great we were three dates in and we all know what that means. Anyway we had this great dinner and we walked through the park it was literally the most romantic evening I ever had.”  
“Sounds pretty great, what happened?”  
“Well we were out front of my apartment and I was fiddling with my keys just waiting for him to kiss me. But I figured he was shy, so I decided to risk all and go in for the kiss. But just as I started to lean in told me we should stop seeing each other. He stated and I quote ‘I can’t see myself spending the rest of my life with a freak.’”  
“Oh my glosh! What a jerk. Did you cry?”  
“Afterward yeah, but he cried first.  
“Really? Why?  
“Cause I planted my knee into his crotch, and then punched him so hard I knocked out his front teeth.”  
“Oh, I would’ve loved to have seen that!” she chortled.  
“Yeah, but I did get something out of it. Every time somebody made me feel bad about myself I just think of the moment I kicked that jerks ass.”  
“It wasn’t long after I got with...”  
There was a silence that fell quickly over them “Leela?” Amy could see the tears welling up in her eyes.  
“It was Fry, when I finally said yes to dating him I felt like everything was right. But now I just feel like crap. I cheated on him Amy. Oh jeez!”  
“Oh Leela.” Amy clutched the purpled hair beauty and held her through the sobbing.  
“I don’t deserve him.”  
And with that the mood changed ending with Amy cradling her friend and lover as the ship continued its way back home.

******

  
The shipped landed but the two occupants did not immediately depart. Instead Leela and Amy took the few minutes to prepare.  
The two slowly descended the stairs that extended from the front leg of the ship with great care. Almost like they expected the earth to crumble under their feet and swallow them up.  
They decided it would be better to talk to the Professor about it and see what they could do about what had occurred to them. Maybe see if it could be reversed, because Leela couldn’t stand what it would do to Fry if he found out.  
As usual the Professor was doing something to either defy or offend nature and physics. Today’s feat he was making what seemed like a ray gun. It looked like a purple hairdryer with a corkscrew like device spiralling from the end, growing wider and then shrinking before it ended with a silver sphere like the one on benders antenna.  
He hadn’t done any hand held weaponry for a while. Not since the portable hair dryer that fired heat waves of radiation that would basically just microwave the users head. Or roast a chicken in less than 20 seconds.  
“Ah Leela Amy glad you’re back. We have a delivery for Amazonia, They’re having a basketball game and men are forbidden to go. So I’ll need you both to--”  
“But Professor we just did that delivery.” Amy stated.  
“Well done, a new delivery record. Huzzah!” he raised his bony arms in the air but only an inch above his shoulders.  
“Well that’s enough exercise for the day. Would you two care to know what I’m doing?”  
“Um... is it a portable hair dryer powered by uranium.”  
“Uranium?! Don’t be foolish this isn’t the dark ages. It’s electric of course.” He then grabbed a cattle prod poking the hide of a diminutive goblin like creature shocking it from its rest within an exercise wheel. “Back to work you!” he shouted at the inhuman creature. Its beady eyes glared at him as it ran in its hamster wheel contraption creating an electric charge.  
“And besides I’m not some old coot with a bad memory. No, this time I’m working on a ray gun that can reset a person’s body back to the prime of its life.”  
Amy had of course forgotten why they were there and had become engrossed in the science. “Wow, how does it work?”  
“I’m glad you asked. It works by sending a transmission to the cells giving them instructions on how to reverse engineer themselves back to a certain point in the bodies life cycle.”  
“That’s pretty amazing.” Leela mentioned, and actually impressed with the concept.  
“The idea yes, but it’s hard to get the cells to listen. The lazy little bastards!” He grumbled. “Now let’s see if this one works any better.” The old man pressed the button of a strange ball with a propeller and a camera lens which lifted itself into the air and centered on the Professor as he lifted his prototype up. The device in question looked like a retro fifties raygun from some bizarre future. It was a shiny silver with a gold spiral like bladed at the front with a golden ball at the end of it. Not the strangest thing he had ever made but still at least in the top ten.  
“This is prototype number 10. All others so far have proven useless. Now because of the configuration of the rays of each prototype has differing effects I have been cataloguing the ones that don’t work in case their effects prove useful in other endeavours.” The Professor raised up the device up aiming at the cage. A flash of green light enveloped the room dissipating only seconds later. In the cage the mouse was now replaced with a large monstrous snarling hair ball with clusters of sharp teeth inside its mouth. Even several feet away Leela could feel the heat of its breath as it tried to claw its way past the flimsy bars.  
“Hmm, I suppose it might work in making docile pets more playful.” He finished with shutting off the floating camera which lowered itself onto the nearby table. He ended it with pressing a nearby button launching the abomination out the window followed by a loud crash of vehicles colliding into each other. They could still hear the murderous thing screeching even after the commotion, then the incessant terrifying screams of the people as they fled for their lives.  
“Well, back to the drawing board.” Leela finally decided now was as good a time as any to ask.  
“Um, Professor we kind of wanted to talk to you.”  
“About what? Are you here to make that delivery to Amazonia?”  
“We did that one. We wanted to ask if you knew anything about that Nectar concoction we took?”  
“You mean the one from Kif’s home world. Hmmm” he took a moment in thought, which with Farnsworth was known to last hours. “Well I don’t know too much, apart from the fact that in a few rare cases it can change the brain chemistry of those who use it for prolonged periods.”  
“Change in what way?”  
“Well it can affect the user in a variety of ways. Some believe it can bring out the underlying desires of the person’s subconscious to the surface or some such psycho-babble. In a sense it can take a mild mannered person with complete control of their emotions and make them become violent, and vice versa. But this can be unpredictable; I heard one person took up stamp collecting.”  
“So if say, two people took it and began having sexual desires that were otherwise not normal for them, could the effect be reversed?” She found part of herself hoping it could be reversed and another part wanting to remain the way she was.  
“To be honest I’m not sure, such chaotic effects can be very difficult to change. In fact I’d say it’s an incredibly dangerous thing to attempt. The subject could go from ‘sexual desires’ as you say and become something awful like a used car salesman. Trust me, if a person finds themselves with a sexual attraction to an Omicronian or fetish for seaweed I say they should be thankful rather than rolling the dice and getting something that could actually be bad. Imagine a life dedicated to stamp collecting!” He visibly shuddered at the idea before going back to building his next invention. “And it would be very rare for both people to develop the exact same symptoms. Were I not busy I’d suggest a study of these hypothetical individuals.”  
So they were stuck as they were. But given the way the Professor explained it; developing a sexual attraction to the same gender didn’t seem all that bad. Of course stamp collecting didn’t seem anywhere near as bad as the Professor made it sound.  
“Okay, now that we’re done with a hypothetical discussion I’ll leave you two to finish that delivery to Amazonia, while I get back to work with my hairdryer. Off you go.”

Notes:  
More translations  
Oh ta ma de shi da= Oh fuck yes!


	5. Chapter 5

After some time with each other thinking on what to do Leela decided it was best that she not hide the truth from Fry, he deserved better than this. She knew it would hurt the both of them but it needed to be done.  
She checked herself in the mirror of the bathroom first to fix herself up. Then she thought that if she presented the news looking nice it might make her seem callous and self absorbed. ‘Why was this so fucking hard?!’  
Amy and Fry had already gathered around the table that served the place of so many presentations in the past. Leela had never been as nervous as this. Fry had stood up as soon as she had entered the room. “Leela, is everything okay?” He hugged her tightly as if sensing what was to come and wanting to hold onto her.  
“Not as such I have some news I need you to know Fry. Amy and I have been affected by the Nectar that we took.”  
“Are you back on it? Don’t worry we’ll get you back off it I promise.” His face and voice showed genuine concern for her only made it harder for her.  
“No Fry. Please just listen for a second this is very hard for me.” She was already tearing up.  
“Sure okay. Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it.”  
‘God why did he have to be so damn sweet.’ “I spoke with the Professor and he confirmed what I suspected. The Nectar had an effect on our brain chemistry.”  
“Wh-what kind of effect?”  
“Well, the way the Professor made it sound it can change a person’s personality or their thoughts. In my case it’s changed what I think about sex.”  
“If you don’t want sex anymore fine, I can be celibate. I was raised Catholic, it’ll be just like when I was a teenager I’ll just keep taking cold showers and wearing sandpaper oven mitts.”  
“No Fry it’s not that.”  
“Then what is it?”  
“Fry I’m.... I think I’m a lesbian.” Finally the words were said. And just like that the bombshell dropped and the silence of the room was deafening. He stood there silent for a quite some time. It was the longest she’d ever seen him be so quiet.  
“So what you’re saying is that it changed you? ....The Nectar I mean?”  
“Yeah, I’m so sorry. Believe me if I’d known this was even remotely possible I never would have touched it. I am so sorry I wish I could do something.”  
“Wait, what about the Professor? He can help you, he can change you back.”  
“I talked to him about it. He said the process is so dangerous it could do something so much worse, that it’s too unpredictable.”  
He went quite again, and she was sure he was angry. That he’d hate her. She almost wished he shout at her, do something. His silence was the thing that hurt the most. Then he moved towards her and she thought this was it. The hate was just gonna pour right out. Instead her hugged so tightly she felt that familiar safety that she always got when he held her.  
“It’s okay Leela, I’m gonna look everywhere and if there’s a safe way to help you I’ll find it. But even if there isn’t I’ll find a way for us to be together, I promise.” She wished so much that she could change back, just for his sake. But that just seemed like a pipedream.  
“That is if you still wanna be with me, right?”  
She hugged him back wanting so much to stay like this forever, but she knew that was just another dream that could never be. “Of course I still do.”  
She truly felt like she didn’t deserve to have him in her life, even if she couldn’t be with him sexually she was still glad to have him in her life. Her sleeping with Amy was something she felt would be a bit much to handle on top of it all.

******

  
A few days had gone by and Leela was feeling less upset about what had happened to her and Fry. Instead she had accepted what occurred to her and decided to make due. She still hoped that Phillip might find something, but she was also ready for a life the way she was. After being gay wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. This was the year 3,000 after all; it wasn’t treated the way it was so long ago. It just bothered her that she’d been one way her entire life and then gets this curveball thrown at her. A happy life, with a reasonable job, a great guy, and then bang! Literally one day she wakes up liking women. Heck it could just have ended up being the other way around and she would have liked someone other than Fry.  
Of course it didn’t help most people thought she was gay to begin with, which pissed her off to no end. Like a straight woman can’t have a strong personality and wear boots. Well apparently not in her case it would seem.  
Amy had managed to convince Leela to enjoy a night out with her. Leela couldn’t find anything good in her closet so she was now at Amy’s apartment looking through her selection. Leela was uncomfortable with borrowing Amy’s clothes because she was worried about staining, or damaging the material, or not fitting and then suffer through the eventual inner body shaming coming from her own self loathing. But Amy had insisted on the idea. Now she was struggling to pull up the pair of tight navy jeans up her taught muscular legs. Now laying on the bed and was bicycle kicking into the air and straining her arms to get them any further up her thighs.  
Amy was having a hard time keeping herself from toppling over from laughter at the show of effort.  
“What’re you laughing about?”  
“Just laughing at the unnecessary effort. You do know that those jeans can adjust themselves. They have a panel on the side.”  
She looked at her hip seeing the two small buttons. And sure enough she pressed one loosening them up and the other tightening them back again.  
“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I’ve been struggling for ten minutes.”  
“Because it was so funny” she continued her snorting laughter again. “Besides it was a pretty good sight, seeing you squeeze that perfect butt of yours into those jeans.” she said biting her bottom lip as her eyes began mentally undressing Leela again.  
“Jeez, you’ve got a one track mind.” She smirked as her arms snaked around Amy’s hips capturing the smaller woman’s lips with her own. The taste of her mouth was enchanting and addictive.  
Amy pulled her mouth away but Leela was deteremined to keep it going. “Spleesh, now who has a one track mind? Save your energy for tonight, you’re gonna need it.”  
“Ooh, a surprise for me. You know I have trouble with not knowing what’s coming.”  
“Don’t you worry, you’ll definitely be ‘cumming’.” She answered with a raise of her eyebrows.  
She nuzzled her face into Amy’s hair loosing herself in the scent as she whispered into her ear. “You’re so cheeky today. Mmm... fine, I’ll do everything I can to control myself. Not that I think I have the willpower.”  
“Now who’s being cheeky?” she received one last kiss before disentangling herself from Leela and going to her closet to review her clothing options. In the end she chose an extremely short pink skirt that was so tiny only a narrow bit of movement would show off the dark formfitting underwear she was sporting. Now fitting on a pink strapless bustier with buttons down the front, it actually looked pretty nice. She would have to ask where she got it from. And completing her look with a dark leather jacket that look real cute on her.  
Leela decided to go with the shirt Amy had bought her at the space garage. It was pretty nice the way it showed off her hips and abdomen. Amy took the moment to admire the toned muscles of her body, feeling her own willpower starting to waver. And of course for footwear Leela chose those lace-up boots of hers that she wore everywhere, everyday. Amy felt herself smile as she watched her slip them on, some things never change.

******

  
They arrived at the club Amy had picked out by taxi. Leela stepped out looking at the large blue globe with a stylish sign that read ‘The Odyssey’. She had heard of this place, Morbo can described it as one of the top twenty night life destinations in the Milky way, and number one on Earth. Leela was thinking that it was the strangest shaped club she’d ever seen, and she’s seen one that was just a giant Rubik’s cube that would randomly try to solve itself. It wasn’t very popular because it was really hard to leave.  
“Amy we can’t go in there, the waiting list is at least a year long.”  
“Nah ah, and friend of mine from Mars University is in charge of that list, and she managed to slip us in without any issue.”  
“Wow, remind me never to doubt your powers again.”  
“Very funny, now come on.” Pulling Leela by the hand she made a beeline for the front door to an Omicronian bouncer.  
“You two on the list?” he asked in the typical gruff tone.  
“Spluh! Yeah, it should be under Amy Wong and Turanga Leela.”  
“Oh yeah, Shannon told to add your names. Said she ‘might be busy tonight’ so she told me to say ‘hi’ for her.”  
“Ah, that’s so sweet. Tell I said ‘hi’ back, and that we should catch up soon. Meet that new boyfriend of hers.”  
“You just did.” He answered before lifting the rope for them to enter.  
“You two have a fun night.” His face gave what could only be interpreted as a smile, but with an Omicronian it was always hard to tell. And considering they were a race that spent their spare time conquering planets and flaying skulls a smile could mean a lot of things.  
The music inside was beating and thumped so loud Leela could feel her insides shake with every pulse. The dance floor was a mix of dancing bodies both humanoid and otherwise with beams of light flashes continuously. It was all a bit much for her senses to handle, nearly each one was being used, the touch of the tightly packed dance floor, the smell of perfume and sweat, and of course the persistent thump of the music.  
If it weren't for Amy leading her by the hand she feared she herself would have been swallowed up by the masses and never seen again. She could understand why the place had become so popular. Deeper into the crowd they went until they reached a small glass elevator. It stood to reason a place this large would require it. They stepped inside and the music seemed to become dampened to nearly nothing.  
“It certainly doesn't lack sound does it?”  
“You’re right there. This place is so bombastic, I love it!” pressing the buttons the glass tube began to rise up giving a good view of the place and its carrying levels.  
“Woah, check out the ceiling!”  
Leela turned her gaze up seeing more occupants of the club actually dancing on the ceiling!  
“How are they doing that?”  
“They must have a load of power going into some gravity manipulator, you see that floating orb there in the middle?” There was indeed an orb just floating with nothing visibly holding it up.  
“Yeah how’s it staying there?”  
“Well it’s exerting its own gravity but instead of pulling things it it’s pushing back, it’s what keeps the people on the floor and the rest on the ceiling, now that’s some pretty tripping stuff, right?!”  
“Um yeah, you sure do like that technical part of science don’tcha.”  
“Well spluh! Of course I may be ditz with most things, but when it comes to scientific theory I know my jam!” she answered raising her arms and cocking her hips to the side. The elevator stopped around halfway up the structure. Exiting was a little difficult with the gravity being at another angle, but not too hard. There was a railing system to make it easier and thankfully the dancers didn’t crowd around it like they did at most clubs. Which had always pissed Leela off.  
Once on the dance floor they each pulled the other close pressing their clothed bodies as near to one another as possible. Amy turned herself around allowing the taller woman to wrap her arms around her waist hugging her tightly. Her nose pressing deeply into the nape of Amy’s neck intoxicated from the scent of her body and perfume. She was glad Amy had convinced her to enjoy the night out, she really needed this.

******

  
Back at the Planet Express building Fry was spending yet another late night pouring through all the research he could find on helping reverse the chemical effects that had affected Leela. He had spoken to a countless number of experts in the field of psychological reforming. But more often than not whenever he tried to explain the situation they assumed he was a homophobe who couldn't get over his girlfriend leaving him.... then called him an ‘asshole’.  
He studied the research in using a Hypno-toad, but remapping the brain in such a way was too difficult. It was one thing to have them making you want to buy some lousy product or forced to serve them, but that only worked as long as the subject was looking into its eyes.  
‘Maybe I am a looser who can’t let go. Why am I still trying to change her? If it’s possible for her to be happy without me, then I should just let her be.’  
He let out a sigh of frustration. There was just no winning scenario. He looked into the research of programmable brains but the success rate was so low only 70% of all applicants usually survive the surgery. But then there was when a glitch occurred, and for those with an electronic brain it usually meant having to constantly re-install old memories each time. Even for 1,000 years of progress and it was still useless.  
Time travel was out of the question, because of the whole causality thing, and then there are the unintended consequences. Not to mention even if he wanted to he’d gotten rid of the tattoo with the code long ago.  
Fry could feel his brain starting to lose focus. He grabbed the pill bottle on the table in front of him taking another. A new intelligence drug the professor was making. He’d be angry if he found out Fry was taking them without his knowledge, or maybe happy. It was hard to know what frame of mind he was in most of the time.  
They were working pretty well even with the side effects, which essentially just included extreme weariness from all the energy his brain was burning energy, which he would combat with caffeine and the occasional soda. But as nice as it was working with a moderate level of brain capacity it was not without its faults. At least as an idiot he was blissfully ignorant of what was possible and thus had hope, but now he was however quickly seeing how futile this entire thing was. It was true what they said, ignorance truly was bliss.  
His eyes were becoming so heavy it was like they were weighed down by blocks of concrete. A small rest probably couldn't hurt. He’ll be refreshed and could get back to it later when he woke up. He can’t be without Leela, a life without her in it was no life at all. The room faded into nothing as did the last sound to reach his ears, the unholy cacophony of screams emanating from the Professors lab as he launched another of his failures from the Youth-O-Ray out of the window, followed shortly by the screams of nearby pedestrians.  
Fry was finally succumbing to sleep, it seemed about the right hour as he could even hear the shuffling of the Professors slippers as he too retired for the evening. Fry wanted to give it at least another hour or two. Reaching for the pill bottle he noticed the hollow weight of it in his hands. Empty.  
Just a little more time and then he’d go to bed, start fresh in the morning. He wasn't going to give up; he knew he and Leela were meant to be. This was just another bump in the road, another obstacle to overcome. They've done it before and would once again.


	6. Chapter 6

The thumping of the music was so enthralling Leela and Amy had lost themselves so much to the movement that many of the other patrons had forgotten themselves and began to watch on as they ground their bodies against one another. Amy’s head turned with her back pressed against Leela’s, her arm pulling her mouth closer to hers. She pressed her ass against Leela’s crotch and she pressed back grinding into her body.  
Slow and sensually their lips drifted closer and closer, as their hands explored flesh. Their tongues tentatively reaching toward the others lips before finally meeting, their kiss became so deep they became unaware of those watching.  
They snapped back to reality now alert to the audience they had gathered. Men, women and a few alien species whose genders were hard to gauge on sight were even looking. Amy chose that moment to pull Leela away for some privacy. A few guys hoped to stop and talked to them, a few girls too. But this night out was for her and Leela.  
They made their way to a sort of gazebo set up with its own robot bartender and another security guard blocking it off. This one was a rather masculine Neptunian female, this one had no list to consult.  
“Names?” she asked in a rather apathetic tone.  
“Amy Wong and Turanga Leela.”  
“Okay,” she then stepped aside and did the ceremonial removal of the divider and let them pass.  
As soon as they entered the fembot bartender stepped out to take their drink order. Amy chose a Martian Migraine, and Leela a Vodka tonic.  
They had the entire gazebo to themselves and their drinks were served not long after. The seats were covered in red leather substitute that creaked as they sat down with Amy shirking her jacket off for greater comfort.  
“So I’m guessing this is just for us?”  
“Yep, the guard already knew we were coming. I booked this just for us.”  
“Well I gotta say it’s nice. And it’s a good view, if you like the sight of people dancing at odd angles.”  
Amy laughed “Yeah, it’s kinda cool.” She leaned her head against Leela’s shoulder and placed a hand on her thigh. The music continued to echo from the walls, it was strangely peaceful. While watching the ocean of people move and undulate. It was then Amy’s hand began to rub her inner thigh, slowly working her way up until she was cupping Leela’s sex through her jeans.  
“Amy no, we’re in public.”  
“So?”  
“So, people will see.”  
“Don’t worry, I prepared for this.” She reached back hitting a button on the armrest; bringing up a darkened field around all the openings of the gazebos exterior. The fembot recognized the situation and rolled her wheels out of the enclosure leaving them in peace.  
Leela could still see the outside throng of people albeit the light was a little darker so she figured it must only one way. Leela had to admit the girl knew how to be prepared.  
Amy’s teeth started to gently nip at Leela’s ear and kissing her neck “See? Now we have privacy.” Her hand was now beneath Leela’s shirt toying with her breasts through her bra. Leela moved herself to help lift the shirt up giving Amy easier access. An act she rewarded by freeing one of her breasts and flicking the nub with her tongue drawing a moan from her. Then she began to nibble at pert nub before she sucked it into her mouth tight while Leela moaned her approval.  
Amy’s hand went back to rubbing Leela through her jeans.  
“Mmmmm.” She arched her hips up giving Amy the cue to keep going. Taking the hint she brought her hand up expertly unbuttoning her jeans with one hand and then slowly dragging the zipping down. Despite the volume of the music she could still hear the zipping drag as though it were the only sound in the world. Dzzzzzzzzzzzzt.  
It was agony waiting for it to stop, waiting for Amy to sink her fingers in and start fucking her.  
With the front of her jeans finally open Amy inspected the condition of Leela’s underwear.  
“You’re wet already. It doesn’t take much to get you off does it?”  
“You’ve got such a filthy mouth.”  
“Don’t you worry about my mouth; I’ll put yours to good use in a minute.” She gave Leela a surreptitious smirk before her hand delved into the waistline of Leela’s panties. Leela spread her legs making sure there was no obstruction to Amy’s hand. She arched her hips up as Amy teased her lips and stroked her clit with her thumb.  
“Oh God yes.” Leela reached out eager to touch Amy back. Her hand grabbing her breasts through her bustier popping open the buttons to feel her. Amy’s hand never left Leela’s cunt as she rocked her hand into her. Her breathing became ragged as Amy started kissing her lovers neck whilst she continued to finger fuck her on the couch. Quakes shuddered through her sending waves of pleasure through her body as she came.  
“You’re driving me crazy.”  
“That’s the idea.” She pulled her hand out licking the slick wetness off of her fingers. “Now, it’s time for your mouth to do some work.” Her left hand reached behind her own ear like she was actually looking for something. Leela heard a distinctive beep and saw a small flashing light behind her ear. It was followed shortly by the sound of a whirring of machine which seemed to emanate from Amy’s crotch She looked down seeing the front of Amy’s skirt tent like there was something underneath.  
“Ames, what is that?”  
“Why don’t you look and find out.” She smirked.

******

  
Up he stood and shambled his way into the Professors’ lab to look for the where he found the pill bottles before. It was hard to know where he was in the low light. He was already half way in the room by the distance of the walls. So weary he was that he didn’t wonder why there were so many table tops or why the Professors’ goblin and his exercise wheel were in the in the kitchen.  
The sound of guttural snoring and the shuffling of feet were the only sounds that could be heard echoing off the walls becoming rhythmic and constant that Fry had become semi-hypnotized his forehead struck the wall with a loud bang. He yelled out in both pain and surprise.  
“Damn it!”  
Both the bang and the cry broke the Professor’s worker. It reflexively began to run in its wheel surging power back into the device still plugged in as it grumbled its discomfort.  
The sound and light of sparking electricity filled the room in only a few moments pulling Fry out of his pained distraction moving his gaze to the its source.  
“Bender is that you? Is your cooling fan clogging up again?”  
He felt himself shoot backward as a force slammed into him knocking him to the ground. He felt dizzy as he lay there staring up at the ceiling feeling all the energy of his body having been miraculously pulled from his body. He felt like he had run a marathon, or at least how he’d imagine it would feel if he ever did more than just sit in a deck chair in the crowds yelling ‘Buy a car!’ at the passersby.  
Everything felt like jelly, his insides and his outsides. All his muscles twitched as if completely out of his control. But he was so tired and his brain so numb all he could think of was how nice it would be to sleep. Sleep and get back to work in the morning, maybe he’ll find a way for him and Leela to be together again. He knew it was just a matter of time.

****

  
“Ames, what is that?”  
“Why don’t you look and find out.”  
Leela gingerly reached out lifting the hem of the skirt seeing a silver metal phallus in the middle of Amy’s dark latex-like underwear. The shaft curved up ever so slightly with an egg like bulb at the tip. The thing had an almost entrancing look and certainly knew how to draw in the eye.  
“What is it?” she asked still shocked at the strange sight.  
“It’s a cybernetic dildo. I had a chipped installed right here behind my ear” she said showing her the small flashing light on a small shaved square section of her scalp. “It interfaces with any sex toy I use, namely this.” She gestured to the metal cock.  
“Wow... I’ll be honest. I was thinking you went and had a modification that gave you a real one.” The girl really did come prepared.  
“Please, like I want that hassle. Besides it’s all the benefits and I can remove it afterward. It’s called the Feels-Realdoe But it’ll feel like having a real one, for me atleast. So, wanna try it?” she asked raising her eyebrows suggestively.  
“Hmmmm...” her hand reached out placing her forefinger on the head of the toy circling around. She could hear a low buzzing sound and Amy’s breathing hitched. “It really does work.” Amy almost whispered like it was hard to believe. Leela smiled as she slid her hand slowly down the length of the shaft before finally gripping it in her hand. Noticing Amy’s fixed gaze on the task she tightened her grip a little and began working her hand up and down the shaft very slowly. Amy leaned herself back into the couch her arms draped along the back her head looking skyward and moaned her approval.  
Leela continued her gentle strokes before moving further. She eased her body forward giving the head of the cock the briefest experimental lick with the tip of her tongue causing Amy to gasp slightly in surprise. Leela smiled enjoying the rush of power she was experiencing over her.  
As slow as she could she began to take the head the cock into her mouth, and then pulled back and started to work her mouth a little further down each time gradually taking more and in the process pushing Amy further over the edge. Amy rested a hand on the nape of Leela’s neck and let her head roll back looking into the throng of dancing bodies upon the ceiling. Her mouth babbling incoherent sounds of ecstasy as her false cock was being ridden by the lips of a purple haired Cyclopean goddess. She imagined that this must be exactly how it feels to have a real one. The feel of her lips sliding up and down the sleek shaft was utterly fantastic.  
Leela decided now was the time to began picking up speed working less of the shaft and deciding to work on the tempo of sliding her mouth. She then moved her hand to the base and began jerking her.  
“Oh! Wow! --Leela you... You’re so good at--! Tai howla!” Amy gasped and struggled to form words as she received the most radical blowjob she could imagine. ‘I gotta get tips from her after this!’ she thought. She moved her hand to her hair so shocked she was at the sudden change of pace.  
Leela figured she must be close to blowing her top, so to speak. When she did this they didn’t tend to last very long. Of course she wasn’t sure what to expect, was something going to come out of--  
“Oh shen! Leela-- I'm cumming!” Her hand gripped the purple hair in her lap as she finally climaxed into Leela’s mouth.  
She was surprised to feel something shoot out, for a change. But the cum was perhaps the second most surprising thing... strawberry?  
Amy’s whole body shuddered as she came not only in her latex shorts but also from the tip of the metal shaft she wore. Leela peeled her lips from the faux cock pulling a stringy mix of saliva and a strange semitransparent liquid.  
“What is this Amy? Is it-- is this strawberry?”  
Amy took a moment to catch her breath before she fainted. She reached a finger out to Leela’s still wet mouth tasting it herself.  
“Hmmm, yeah that’s good. That was the other surprise. When I bought it the package came with some flavoured vials. One of the was --” she giggled “passions fruit.”  
Leela swiped her tongue over her lips “Anther good choice.”  
“Hey, give me another taste baby” Amy cupped Leela’s face drawing her in for another fervent tongue lashing. Their lips mashed together and tongues slid over one another. Amy took the opportunity to pull Leela’s tongue into her mouth and suck on it long and slow as she’d done to the cock jutting from her hips just moments ago. Taste of those lips coupled with the strawberry ‘cum’ was just intoxicating.  
When at last their lips parted company, a string still linked their lips sagging a moment before disappearing once and for all. ‘Fuck, she’s hot.’ Amy thought as she looked into that big beautiful eye.  
“You know, there are another couple of shots left in the barrel, if you catch my drift?” she gave a suggestive raise of her eyebrows as she gestured to the metal rod still standing ready and able for another round.  
“Really?” the purple goddess smirked. “Well if you want another blowjob then I’m more than happy to--”  
“Actually I was thinking that this time, I do you.”  
“What do you--?”  
“I mean I wanna stick this into you, and fuck you until you call my name.”  
“Oh! Ah, sure how do want--?”  
“Just turn your ass to me.”  
“Ah, sure” Leela pulled her knees onto the couch and turned her rear towards the Asian beauty. Amy reached forward and pulled Leela’s already unzipped jeans down her legs underwear and all exposing her lovely smooth and spotless ass, no singing boils in sight. She managed to remove that long ago, now the boil lived in a jar crooning in a lounge act in New, New Vegas.  
Amy fingers started to caress the perfect cheeks, her hands gliding over the hairless mounds. Then moving further down to her slippery velvet lips, putting a finger in, not to gauge how wet she was but to savour that she was the one who brought her there. Amy leaned forward til her mouth was near Leela’s ear to be sure she was heard.  
“Ready for me baby?”  
The Cyclops could feel her voice tremble she was so nervous. “Yeah, go for it”  
Smirking she moved back and gripped the toy in hand putting to head to the entrance and gradually began to push in until the head of the toy was gone. Amy could feel her tensing up around the head as it was enveloped.  
Hands on the prostrated woman’s hips, Amy inched further and further in almost getting lost in the sensation of Leela’s walls around her false cock. Once she regained her bearing she started to pull out until only the head still inside. Then she began to ease back in until she started a nice rhythm. The sound of Leela gasp sent a chill down Amy’s spine.  
The young miss Wong’s cheeks flushed as she could feel her thighs slapping against the bare ass. The sound was still audible even within the nightclub walls as she built up speed, the faster she went the more Leela moaned in response. Amy could feel the sensation building up in her again, the sensors of the Realdoe were buzzing again and the implant was getting signals that it was time for another climax.  
All her senses were blazing, her ears hearing the music and the moaning, the slap of skin upon skin, the smell of sweat and arousal in her nose, and feeling the smooth skin of Leea and the walls tightening around the dildo. It was also more than she could handle as both she and Leela cried out their ecstasy to the unassuming crowd. Not that they could hear, as only the fembot and the Neptunian security guard had any idea of what was happening within the private Gazebo.  
An exhausted Amy withdrew carefully from Leela still very sensitive and fell back into seating position with the Realdoe remaining at attention. Leela pulled her jeans back up not bothering to zip up and instead just crashed next to Amy.  
Wearily she reached up and pressed the button behind her ear and the Realdoe retracted back into an unassuming metal disc on Amy’s crotch.  
A purple head of hair crashed onto Amy’s shoulder resting her head as they both attempted to catch their breath. At last once recuperated the silence was broken by Leela.  
“That was so.....wow! How was it for you Ames?”  
“So great” she uttered almost lost in bliss “You took that cock like a pro!” Not that she could tell but Leela’s cheeks began to burn red at the praise.  
“Come one Ames, not so loud”  
“I’m just saying, I could’ve gotten some pointers from you!”  
“Tell you what, next time you’re gonna be the one bent over with me drilling into you.”  
Amy showed her approval as she manoeuvred herself to capture the other woman’s lips “I’ll hold you to that”  
After taking some more time to recover the two left hand in hand still a little tipsy, and still a little horny. They arrived at Amy’s apartment where they had another round of sucking and fucking before falling asleep in each other’s arms still smelling of sex and alcohol. Amy stared disconnectedly at the ceiling wishing for it to last forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should let you know the character Heather is taken from the episode Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles from season 5. I basically just wanted to add a Neptunian. I made up the last name Emzar as it's one letter off from the famous chef Elzar.

The light in the high windows struck Fry’s sleeping form as he laid on his back still feeling physically drained. Wearily he opened his eyes to see the interior roof of the Planet Express. This wasn't the first time he’d passed out in the Professors, and it likely wouldn't be the last, not with Bender taking Fry on the late night break-ins to the local brewery. He began wetting the inside of his mouth getting instant regret as it only helped his tongue realize the bad taste in his mouth. He really needed a coffee, and to take a leak, in that order. He meandered his way over to the coffee jug pouring nothing but air into a still empty cup. So tired he was he only just noticed there was nothing in it after the second sip. “Crud” Leaving the cup on the counter he went to take care of the one thing he could still check off his morning list. Moving strands of his hair out of his vision just to see where he was going. He was going to need a haircut. Hopefully that Robot Barber had finally erased the last images of when he saw Sweeney Todd live. Fry still had a little bit of the scar on his neck and his ear too. Finally in the rest room he pulled his zipper down and started blindly grabbing for his member. ‘What the hell is going on?’ Finally he looked down pulling his pants out feeling his heart drop like fine China on the sidewalk. All the other times he’d been surprised by looking at his crotch were nothing compare to this. Not the time he saw a Red Vine on his dong and thought it was an alien parasite, and not the time he saw an actual alien parasite in his draws. His outs had now become ins, well her outs  
Although not an unfamiliar sight, she had thought this was gon and gone for good. She looked too the mirror seeing red wavy hair around her face, as well as the two sizable bumps on her chest all she could do was yell. But this only made her panic more as the sound came out much more feminine than expected. “What happened? My wing-wang’s gone!... again!” “Fry will you keep it down? Scientist at work in here!” She gasped as the realization dawned on her. “The Professor!” Rushing out of the bathroom she hurried to where the Professor stood inspecting his assorted lengths of wire making sure they were all accounted for and no shorter than when last he left them, his morning ritual. “Good, no shenanigans have taken place in my absence.” Fry cleared her throat nonchalantly to gain the seniors attention. At which point the old man gasped in surprise. “Fry?” She stood as innocently as she could with hands behind her back attempting to be coy. It usually worked. “What is Einstein’s name have you done this time, you... dunderhead!” “Well it’s a funny story, last night I was in the lab looking for more of those brain pills-” “You mean my Common Sensi-Pills? And what do you mean more?” Fry could tell he was cross now. She stammered a moment before returning to her train of thought. “Ah! Anyway, there was a flash of light and something hit me. And then I was on the ground, I eventually woke up and then... this!” She gestured to the ample breasts that now occupied the section of her upper body. A sight Dr Farnsworth recoiled in disgust. “Don’t point those at me, you’re my uncle damn it... well aunt.” He clutched at his wrinkled cranium bewildered. “Damn it Fry! Quite messing with my head, you change shape more often then jello!” The Professor shuffled his way to her ray still propped on the table with the charging cord. “Now if I recall this was experimental prototype number 63. But I didn't get around to seeing what it did. I think it’s safe to assume it does something to gender.” Opening the side panel he began tinkering to try and ascertain what had happened. “Hmm....” “Does that mean you know what happened?” “No, that was my heart starting back up again. But I have just now realized what occurred. My invention was supposed to reset a person’s body back to a certain time in its cycle at a younger age. In your case it went right back to when we all had our genders swapped by that rock monster that lost a bet with the Borax Kid.” For once Phillip had been listening to what was being said, and not just thinking of King Kong throwing barrels at Mario. “You know, I think I still have his number somewhere.” Fry felt a surge run through him as he spoke out realizing his prayers to the universe had been answered. “Wait!” The Professor cried out by Fry’s burst. “Will you be more careful?! I’m one hundred and sixty five you imbecile.” “Please don’t call the Borax Kid, I wanna stay like this.” “To be honest I wasn't going to call him, I still owe him on that last Blernsball game. And I don’t want to remind him where I live. But is there a reason that you don’t you want to go back to standing when you pee?” “Yeah, Leela! I promised I’d find a way for us to be together and I wasn't wrong. In your face psychic hotline!” “Leela’s gay?” His voice didn't carry much revelation. “Not that I’m surprised I saw it coming a long time you know. The boots were a dead giveaway." Fry was too lost in his own mind for once thankful of the circumstances that life had thrown at him like so many softballs in the batting cages when she was twelve. Not the best birthday her mother had thrown, but far from the worst. “I knew me and Leela were meant to be together.” “Are you sure you want to stay this way Fry? Think of it, you’ll have to going shopping for new clothes again... you’ll have to go shopping!" “That doesn't matter. I’m willing to endure anything... except maybe sit through another season of Real Housewives of Mars.” The old professor let out an exasperated sigh. “You just don’t understand good programming.” He stated crossing his arms in aversion. “If you’re happy to way you are, then fine. But don’t complain to me when you find yourself developing an interest in fashion and counting calories like a mathematician.” “Well the jokes on you Professor, my maths teacher gave up teaching me numbers.” Storming out Farnsworth was left once again alone in his solitude.  
“Now that’s out of the way, where’s that hairdryer I was working on?"

******

It was around noon before the purple haired Cyclops exited the store front of OrgasMechanics after getting the cybernetic button implanted behind her ear just as Amy had done. After doing some online research she had even made the selection of the model she felt was just what she wanted. After stepping out into the street she found herself adjusting the high straps that peeked above her dark pants. Too self conscious she was of her own body, thankful that her white tank top was covering the thin lines of material that hug her hips perfectly. Despite her adjusting it was not due to lack of comfort but simply unfamiliarity with its presence. Despite this, she did feel a sort of power with wearing it beneath her clothes. She found herself more eager with every passing minute at the prospect of bending Amy over and thrusting into her til she screamed in ecstasy. She could already feel the flutter in her stomach. After entering a cab she eventually arrived back at her apartment fervent in her wish to penetrate Amy with her new toy. But that would all have to wait till tonight. She stopped down the hallway of her floor shocked at the image of a woman standing in front of her door. Unable to see her face Leela still felt entranced by the image before her. Long red hair and loose fitting clothing, a bit of a tomboy vibe but she could tell the woman had a nice figure. So enthralled she was she didn't even notice she was standing right before her.

******

Fray stood out front of Leela’s door for what could well have been hours, so nervous she was the thought of rejection it haunted her conscious mind like the threat death and destruction in a warzone. Completely unaware that the woman who was preoccupying her mind was now standing only a few metres from her in person, no longer a ghost of thought but flesh and blood who was equally nervous at the prospect of meeting this unknown woman at her door. “Excuse me can I help you?” The cute redheaded woman turned and her cheeks instantly turned red as she realized who it was! “Fry?” “Leela?!”

******

Leela was shocked to see the face of the woman whom she had personally masturbated to fantasizing about those beautiful hips, and luscious mouth, and now she was standing before her, all she could think to do was expressing her shock. “Fry?” “Leela?!” He, or rather she was equally shocked “I came right over as soon as I could. I even went right passed the store with fireworks, candy, and puppies.” “Wow! That is a big deal. But... what happened to you?” Fry took another look at her new form puzzled as to how to explain. “It’s hard to put to words. The short version is one of the Professors inventions zapped me and sent my body back to when the rock monster messed up our genders.” Leela allowed her eye to travel up and down her frame taking a great interest in the prospect of seeing Fry without her clothes. “Yeah, I can see that” biting her lip she couldn't suppress the smirk of her mouth. “I know we haven’t been romantic for a while but I’m willing for us to start over and date again. Elzar owes me a favour from when I testified for him in food court. I’m willing to learn about makeup and--” Fry was cut off as the woman she loved was kissing her, with vigour! When at last she pulled away with a wet pop from their mouths Fry was left speechless. When he did manage to try and pull some semblance of words from his mind he was once more stopped in her tracks as she was literally swept off her feet, one of Leela’s boots connected sharply with the door opening it instantly, once through it was kicked shut as she carried the now female Fry into the bedroom. Once on the bed Leela’s mouth was once again on Fry’s, with a hand groping at her newly acquired breasts. It wasn't unpleasant experience for either one, but the new sensation was much more than Fry had ever dealt with. By comparison the male body was severely lacking in physical enjoyment, Fry now felt like so much better than he ever had. She wondered if this is what it has felt like for any of the women he’d slept with, her ego hoped as much. There was an odd sensation building in her belly, but not her gut, somewhere else but somehow close. She was starting to feel a wetness forming in her underwear, Leela’s hand was still on her breast and she knew exactly what she was doing. The introduction of Leela’s tongue to Fry’s mouth was somehow more enhanced than the other times they had kissed. Fry’s voice unexpectedly quivered as Leela broke the kiss a second time much to Fry’s disappointment. “What’s wrong?” Fry asked suddenly self-conscious. “I just wanted to see if you want to keep going. It’s just that this is a little... different for us.” “It’s okay Leela” Fry reached out a hand brushing a stray hair from obstructing the view of her eye. “I want this. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything.”  
The cyclopean goddess smiled so certain she was that she couldn't love the gorgeous redhead that lay beneath her anymore than she did in that exact moment.  
Capturing her lips once more Leela resumed he ministrations upon Fry’s body also managing to kick off her own boots as best she could in the process.  
Their lips broke a third time but only to remove Fry’s jacket and shirt from her body to gain easier access to her chest. Leela moved her mouth down to Fry’s neck as she started sucking the soft skin of her neck. So tender it was she could feel the beat of Fry’s heart with her mouth. While she was distracted from the hickey in progress Leela’s free hand began to drift downward passing the waist of Fry’s pants. The trepidation was almost too much for her to handle, let alone it being Fry’s first time with a woman as a woman. The last time this had happened Fry and Leela did have a discreet drunken fling so as far as she didn't need to worry about having her hymen broken, at least she hoped.  
A deep gasp escaped her lips as Leela’s fingers entered into her. Gripping her wrist in both surprise and delight she instinctually bucked into her hand. Fry could feel Leela grin into her neck, obviously quite pleased with her ministrations.  
Fry’s right hand gripped Leela’s wrist while her left kept hold of the headboard as she began to moan, unable to help herself she finally surrendered to the waves of pleasure. She didn’t think getting back with Leela would be like this, it was quite the surprise.  
The purple haired seductress was once more drunk on the feeling of power that surged through her. Digging her fingers deep into her now ‘girl’ friend all she wanted was to make her cum for her, to turn her to a writhing mess beneath her.  
“I wanna taste you.” She said pulling away from her.  
Fry was disappointed that she had stopped til her hands had poped the top button and began to unzip her jeans. Tugging them down her lithe pale legs Fry could see the hunger in Leela’s eyes. It was something she’d seen quite a bit in their lovemaking before prolonged abstinence. Even before the whole gender reversal and mind altering drugs Leela was always the more dominant one between the two. Leela cast off her own tank top, where Fry noticed the twin strips of what looked like leather peaking over the top of her own pants.  
This view was short-lived as Leela’s needful mouth fell between Fry’s legs and upon her nether region. Her tongue moved upward tasting the salty tang of her lips. Fry’s began running her fingers through her gorgeous purple hair. It wasn’t long before Fry was bucking her hips into Leela waiting mouth as her tongue explored the redhead’s snatch.  
The sounds from Fry’s mouth were a symphony to Leela’s ears, the noise alone would have been enough to spur her forward as she inserted a finger to push her closer to her impending climax.  
“Leela I’m... I’m gonna cum.” She muttered as she started toying with her own breasts. The Cyclops merely moved faster as she fingered her lover more as she lapped up the juices that flowed from her entrance.  
The sensation of Leela sucking her clit was enough to push Fry over the edge as she climaxed into Leela’s eager mouth. The redhead’s body was awash with pleasure the likes of which Fry had never had known. Once she was done Leela pulled herself way her mouth still wet with Fry’s arousal and pulled her into an embrace as she recuperated.  
“How was it?” Leela asked after a moment of calm. Fry took a few breaths to steady her nerves before answering.  
“That was.... wow! I’ve never felt anything like that.”  
“So it was good then?”  
“Yeah, way good”  
“You feel up for round two?”  
Fry was still a little nervous but she nodded, perhaps more out of eagerness to please the woman she loved. “I guess so sure.”  
“You wanna try something a little... different?”  
“As long as it’s with you sure, I’m game.”  
Leelas couldn't suppress her smile as her tongued snaked across her bottom lip in anticipation, savouring the final traces of Fry on her mouth. Moving to a kneeling on the bed grabbed at her crotch feeling the front of the device secured around her hips as she looked down at Fry’s nude form.  
“Remember a month ago when we were at the bathroom at work and we decided to have some fun during lunch?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Well, as I recall I gave you a blowjob and we had to go back to work early and you said you’d owe me one?”  
Fry swallowed nervously feeling the frog in the throat sensation. “Uh, yeah?”  
Leela tilted her head to the side as her left hand groped her own breast as the other tugged the zipper downward. Fry felt afraid and excited at what she intended to reveal. Her left hand left her nipple and seemed to move behind her ear, as if posing. Then Fry heard another sound, like the whirring of machinery, before long a silver bulb on a curving rod extended out from her pants gleaming beautifully in the light of the room.  
Fry simply stared mouth agape at the strange and intriguing object.  
“So? Are you up for it?”  
Still in stunned silence Fry felt herself nodding in slow motion, the sound of her heart thumping seemed to drown out all thought.  
“Then come here... and suck my dick.” She gestured to the artificial appendage as coolly as she could manage. Fry complied by crawling across the disheveled surface til she was face to face with the bizarre device. Reaching out her hand she brushed her delicate fingers against the smooth surface, Leela gasped in surprise of the stimulation that was transmitted to her brain. Fry was a little shocked by the reaction from her. Venturing further she pressed her lips kissing the head, receiving another response from the purple haired beauty.  
Fry began kissing the head gradually devouring the tip into her mouth before pulling back and swallowing it again taking more each time. Leela was stunned at how well she was taking to it, but then she used to do this to her when she was a guy so it stands to reason she’s know what she was doing.  
Her hand began to work the shaft at a steady pace as she swallowed then pulled back continuously getting Leela’s heart racing. She pulled the cock from Fry’s mouth much to her regret, if she kept going she wouldn’t last long for the second part.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I just wanna finish this the old fashioned way.” Pushing Fry onto her back Leela stood and removed the rest of her pants before moving between her legs gazing down at Fry’s form, her eyes overcome with lust. Clamouring atop her beautiful form she steadied herself with one hand over Fry’s shoulder whilst the other held her faux cock at her girlfriends opening.  
“You ready?” Fry only gave a slow nod eager to have her lover enter her. Taking the signal she pushed the length into Fry as carefully as she could manage not wanting to cause her any discomfort. This was after all a bit of a reversal for them both.  
Fry breathed deeply as legs wrapped around Leela’s waist her arms around her neck as she felt herself being filled up. Slowly but surely Leela urged forward before eventually retreating till only the head remained inside, a hard thing to gauge from her current position, picking up speed eliciting moans of approval as she continued thrusting into her. The cock came out a few times needing to be reinserted but she eventually got the hang of it. After the rhythm was established the two locked eyes refusing the break contact as she spurred forward obtaining sweet sounds of ecstasy every time she bottomed out into her.  
“Leela, I’m getting close!”  
“Cum for me baby! Cum for me!” She urged not slowing down, not wanting to even for a second.  
Before long Fry’s fingers gripped into Leela’s skin as she cried out her bliss not caring who could hear. Giving one last thrust the head of the dildo spurted its contents inside of the recipient, not that Fry was aware. So lost she was in ecstasy of joy in that very moment.  
Taking great care to extract herself from her lover Leela collapsed next to the panting form, content in their moment of paradise that the two of them shared. Fry took the opportunity to roll onto her side into Leela’s arms enjoying the comfort and protection she was feeling, not wanting it to go away.  
After a time the time finally caught their breath and lay there staring at the ceiling, the only sound to be heard was their own. As if the outside world no long existed.  
“That was definitely interesting” Fry said breaking the silence.  
“Yeah, it was great for me too” She smiled “Best experience I’ve ever had. No offence Fry.”  
“None taken” Leela turned herself reaching her hand between Fry’s folds taking a sample of her cum putting it to her lips tasting it. “Cherry flavour, wanna try some?”  
Fry sat up looking up the silver tube still jutting from the leather like garment wrapped around her hips, eyeing the pink viscous fluid with trepidation. She scooped a little from the tip of the bulb sniffing it first before sampling it.  
“Not bad. It’d be great on some ice cream.” She mused.  
“I don’t they’d like the dispensary all that much though.” She smirked.  
“Leela? Why do you have that?” She asked gesturing to the shaft on her waist.  
“Why do you think I have it” Leela answered sarcastically.  
“No, I mean ‘why’? I mean you didn’t know I was coming here did you?” Fry became suspicious of Leela’s silence “Leela? ... Who were you wearing it for?”  
Leela wondered if she should lie but felt that wasn’t the road she wanted to take. “Look... Amy and me... We’re--”  
“I can’t believe it. You’ve been screwing Amy?!”  
“Fry, it’s not like that. It was just sex, nothing more. It was an accident.”  
“Really, how many times did this accident happen?” Fry’s voice was starting to break.  
“Fry come on, we can talk about this.” She reached for Fry only to have her hand knocked aside.  
“You’re unbelievable. How could you do this?” She clamoured off the bed getting her clothes from the ground.  
“It just happened Fry, it’s not like we planned it.”  
Fry had just finished buttoning her pants as she started leaving pulling her shirt back on. “I need some time to think.”  
“Fry? Please?” Her eye was already tearing up, but her plea was answered with the door slamming shut. Leela sat on the bed feeling utterly despondent. “Fuck” was all she could say once again left alone in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll add more to this. I've been pretty busy but if people are actually reading this, please let me know.


End file.
